The Queen, The Prince, and The Duke
by Midnight Insomniac
Summary: An anomalous trio.
1. Queen

**Queen**

Tsunade impatiently glares at the assembled members of Team Gai. It is five thirty in the morning, and she has been called out to the training fields on account of potential suspicious activity reported by Anbu surveillance.

"And what technique _exactly_ , did you use to decimate nearly _half_ the training grounds of this village. _All at once_ , might I add?" she hisses.

Her gaze flits suspiciously between Lee and Neji, but she raises a brow when the two men exchange a glance, then nod in the direction of the third member of their squad.

Tenten grins sheepishly. "I'm sure the trees will grow back."

Tsunade closes her eyes with a sigh, fingers twitching for the bottle of sake that isn't there. She should have guessed it was Tenten. It is always Tenten.

"Of course."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **~M.I.**


	2. Prince

**Prince**

Iruka does not believe that Neji Hyuga is a liar, but as he assesses the impassive demeanor of the boy before him, he wonders if it is honesty or loyalty that Neji values more.

"Can you decipher this?" Iruka asks, sliding a piece of notebook paper across his desk. The page is a mess of strange symbols scrawled alternatingly in green crayon and pink pen. At the bottom of the page is an unflattering portrait of Iruka.

Neji's grip tightens, crinkling the page slightly as he scans the gibberish, a sign that yes, he very well can understand the message.

But as the Hyuga's gaze slides to Tenten and Lee, his eyes narrowing in a silent rebuke for being so careless with their classroom correspondence, Iruka tries to hide his smile behind his hand.

"They were merely discussing the content of the upcoming exam," Neji replies smoothly, after another glance at the note.

So loyalty wins after all. But it appears that Neji is not in the mood to be completely merciful today, for he interjects before Iruka can speak.

"But," he glares at Tenten and Lee, "they also insulted your abilities as a teacher. As indicated by this drawing."

Tenten and Lee vehemently deny it, in between angry glances thrown Neji's way, which the Hyuga receives with crossed arms and an upturned nose. Iruka is almost too amused with the whole scenario to punish them.

Almost.

Loyalty or honesty, which does Neji value more? Iruka muses, as he signs two detention slips.

It is a mix of both, perhaps.

Or neither, he supposes, if it is at the expense of Neji's daily peace.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **~M.I.**


	3. Duke

**Duke**

Kurenai is surprised to find she is not alone in the cemetery this morning. Neji Hyuga stands among the graves a few rows down, head bowed respectfully.

As Hinata's sensei, Kurenai is quite familiar with the bitter history of the Hyuga clan, and is especially well versed in the conflict that ended in Hizashi's martyrdom. Today must be the anniversary of his death, Kurenai guesses, taking note of Neji's dark robes.

She realizes she has allowed her gaze to linger on Neji for too long when he glances over his shoulder and meets her eyes directly and without hesitance. They both nod in greeting. Kurenai waits until he has turned around to refocus her attention on the grave before her. She should know better, she chides herself as she kneels and clears away the decaying flowers; Hyuga's are always keenly aware of their surroundings, even without the aid of the byuakugan.

She is surprised again a few minutes later when she senses a figure moving in the periphery of her vision. She glances to her left and catches Rock Lee weaving his way among the gravestones towards his teammate.

Kurenai feels as if she is intruding on a very private moment, but she has never been well acquainted with the members of Team Gai and her curiosity cannot be helped. Neji and Lee are such striking opposites, but not in the same way as Naruto and Sasuke. Unlike the flamboyant rivalry between Kakashi's students, Neji and Lee's friendship has evolved into something that Kurenai finds quite endearing.

Neji turns and uncrosses his arms as Lee approaches, and Kurenai does not miss the flash of confusion on his features. She reads the question on his lips, "What are you doing here?"

"We would not miss your father's anniversary, Neji, " Lee explains as he hands Neji a bowl covered in tin foil, and kneels to place a bouquet on Hizashi's grave. She can hear only snatches of their conversation. Lee says something about Tenten being called for a mission as he gestures towards the chrysanthemums to indicate they are from her.

Neji asks about the food in the bowl, and Lee grins as he explains he thought Neji's father might like soba noodles as much as Neji does.

Neji shakes his head in way Kurenai places as a mix between amusement and exasperation, but his lips curve into a small serene smile.

The two men turn to stand shoulder to shoulder, conversing in a low tone.

Kurenai rises, brushing dirt from her dress, and allows herself one last brief glance at Neji and Lee before she picks up her basket and turns to leave. But the image of the two of them standing in the cemetery, grieving together, stays in her mind. And for the first time in a long time, warmth blooms in her chest. In a world on the brink of war, there is something comforting about their friendship, something that speaks of family and love and healing.

It gives her hope.

* * *

 **A/N: Neji and Lee's friendship is one of my favorite things about Naruto. It is so underrated.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **~M.I.**


	4. Admiration

**Admiration**

It is on a hot, sticky July afternoon that Tsunade takes it upon herself to become acquainted with the genin of the village. Shizune has impressed ever since their arrival, that as the newly instated Hokage, it is imperative that Tsunade build rapport with the people of the village, especially the youth.

With a few bottles of sake and this intent in mind, Tsunade had grudgingly made rounds to visit the rookie nine in their training grounds. None, save for Naruto, had made a particularly striking impression on her.

But Might Gai's students, she muses as she smirks into her bottle of sake, are truly something else.

In the middle of the clearing, Tenten and Neji are locked in a spar. Lee animatedly cheers from the sidelines as Tenten expertly weaves a bo staff, creating a protective perimeter around herself. The spar is fast paced, the heat making Neji particularly impatient today, but Tenten remains unperturbed, determination in her eyes as she blocks Neji's blows. She backs a few paces, bo staff aimed at his chest. But Neji, in a brilliant maneuver, manages to disarm her and lands a strike on her shoulder before she takes out a kunai and nearly slices open his cheek.

Tenten grits her teeth, her shoulder throbbing, and wobbles a bit as she attempts to stand.

"Give?" Neji asks. He narrows his eyes when she shakes her head, and settles back into his starting stance. In moments they are at each other's throats once more.

"She reminds me of you," Gai remarks in a low tone, watching Tsunade from the corner of his eye, a knowing smile on his lips. Tsunade laughs and takes a sip of her sake, unable to tear her gaze from the match. Tenten is a scrawny girl of thirteen, her techniques unpolished and her stamina quick to dwindle.

But determination and courage, Tsunade notes, feeling a twinge of admiration for the girl, those she has in bounds.

"Yes. She does, doesn't she?" Tsunade agrees, and drops her empty sake bottle in the grass.

* * *

 **A/N: This was written for Tenten Appreciation Week on Tumblr at the beginning of March (my tumblr is athreadofscarlet). The prompt was "admiration" (hence the title).**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **~M.I.**


End file.
